


Jejune

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Jejune

Alistair watches Natia wrangle the Dwarven Assembly, and wonders how such a vivid and lively character can listen to the dull, inflated language and centuries-old prejudices and remain conscious.

He tries a few speeches on her before the Landsmeet, and is surprised when she repeatedly tells him to tone the language down. She laughs and, grinning, explains that the Landsmeet will respect him more if he speaks from his heart, not his Dictionary.

He knows he has found the right tone, and maybe the right words, when she smiles broadly and throws her arms about him in a massive hug.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Secrets of Public Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557980) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose)




End file.
